La princesa del corazón de hielo
by Shirayuki.hanna
Summary: Cuando la vi llorar de aquella manera me sentí la peor basura en esté planeta, sus ojos violetas estaban empapados y el maquillaje en ello estaba corrido. Lo único que pude hace fue abrazarla lo más fuerte que pude y ahí comprendí que no deseaba alejarme de ella y no permitiría que nadie la mantuviera tan cerca como yo a ella en ese momento. Y supe que su corazón no era de hielo.
1. Chapter 1

_Cuando la vi llorar de aquella manera me sentí la peor basura en esté planeta, sus ojos violetas estaban empapados y el maquillaje en ello estaba corrido. Lo único que pude hace fue abrazarla lo más fuerte que pude y ahí comprendí que no deseaba alejarme de ella y no permitiría que nadie la mantuviera tan cerca como yo a ella en ese momento._

_Podía sentir las cálidas lagrimas y los sollozos parar mientras se aferraba a mi playera, y me dirigía una mirada llena de enojo pude ver que ya no estaba asustada... todo comenzó hace poco más de dos meses..._

Kurosaki Ichigo, un chico de cabellera naranja caminaba hacia la escuela, estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio un auto negro bastante lujoso estacionarse enfrente, de el salia una joven de cabellera corta de color negro intenso, la piel de la chica era pálida sus ojos eran de color amatista y sus labios finos al igual que su nariz, su estatura era baja lo que la hacia parecer una muñeca. Excepto el gesto de severa seriedad que mostraba su cara. Caminaba sin detenerse y con paso firme mientras el pelinaranja seguía viendo a la chica, no era el único. Pero no sabía que ese solo seria el principio de un enorme mito.

La chica resultó estar en el mismo salón que el, su nombre era Kuchiki Rukia, hija de un importante empresario. Poco a poco se ganó la fama de la princesa de hielo, por ser poco social con sus compañeros. Normalmente los ignoraba o los veía de manera tan fría que los dejaba sin habla. No hablaba con nadie a pesar de que muchos intentaron acercarse a ella ella los rechazaba.

Para suerte del pelinarnaja la chica se sentaba al lado de el y podía mirarla de vez en cuando pero parecía que no cambiaba aquella mirada fría y no esbozaba sonrisa alguna.

Ese día el chico subió a la azotea con sus amigos como de costumbre, para haber pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de la pelinegra aun seguía el revuelo y aquellos cuentos donde había más de una explicación sobre el comportamiento de la ojivioleta.

POV Ichigo..

Subí a la azotea acompañado de Keigo y Mizuiro, estábamos disfrutando del almuerzó cuando escuche la voz de Inue Orihime, una chica de grandes atributos, es buena chica solo que su voz aveces suele resultar un poco perturbante. Aunque así sea es una buena amiga mía, subía acompañada de Tatsuki otra de mis amigas, ella tiene una fuerza mayor que la de Keigo, eso se los aseguro.

-Dicen, que Kuchiki-san, nunca ha llorado en su vida y que no le habla a nadie por que es rara-dijo Orihime con tono inocente, ella solo repetía lo que había escuchado, aunque estoy seguro que ella no cree eso.

-Es verdad, puede es muy hermosa pero realmente me da miedo-comentó Keigo, a lo que solo rodé los ojos, realmente este tipo si cree todo lo que dicen

-no creo que haya tenido novio nunca, ni siquiera que haya dado su primer beso- dijo Mizuiro

-Realmente ¿importa?.Digo no es alguien que sobresalga del montón-dije intentando sonar desinteresado aunque realmente me moría por decir que aquella enana tenia unos ojos los cuales jamás había visto. No se vería bien que yo Ichigo esté hablando así de una chica la cual apenas conozco. Y no es que tenga los humos en la cabeza. Lo que pasa es que en primer año hicieron un conteo del chico que las chicas prefieren y yo gané, desde ahí soy conocido en toda la escuela y fuera de ella, aunque mi primo Kaien estuvo a punto de ganarme.

-Estoy segura que Rukia es la única mujer aparte de mi que jamás se enamoraría de ti Ichigo-dijo Tatsuki en forma de burla, lo cual me irrito, por que creo que tiene razón

-Estas loca, estoy seguro que lo estará tarde o temprano. Derretiré el corazón de la princesa de hielo-dije tratando de mantener mi orgullo, aunque no sabia en el lío en el que me metía.

-Deja de decir tonterías, yo no te dije que lo hicieras. y por favor no lo hagas, sabes que me molestan los hombres que juegan con las mujeres-dijo un poco molesta Tatsuki pero fue interrumpida por Inue.

-Tatsuki-chan, acompáñame a entregarle un apunte a Ulquiorra-san-dijo Inue un poco nerviosa y lo pude notar, pero se fueron ambas tan rápido que no pregunte. Nuevamente me quedé solo con Keigo y Mizuiro.

-Oye Ichigo ¿Enserio crees lograrlo?-preguntó Keigo dudoso

-¿estas dudando de mi?-pregunté desafiante

-Haremos algo, si lo logras Mizuiro y yo aremos tus tareas por lo que resta del semestre- una vez que planteo lo que ganaría no lo pensé dos veces y acepté

Después de aquella apuesta, intente acércame más a Rukia, aunque se sentaba al lado mio era como tener a la pared misma. La primer semana fue frustrante, por que no encontraba nada que me acercara a ella. Hasta que el destino estuvo de mi lado.

POV Rukia...

-Mierda, donde deje esa libreta-dije mientras caminaba rápidamente viendo en el suelo por si se me había caído. mi diario era lo más importante para mi. Contenía mis más íntimos secretos y no me imagino lo que pasará si alguno de los subnormales que van en está escuela lo encuentra.

No me llevo con nadie por que realmente soy penosa, pero todos lo malinterpretan y hasta me pusieron el bobo apodo de ''la princesa de hielo''. Sin mencionar al tipo de cabellera llamativa que se sienta a mi lado y no deja de verme, me pone de nervios. Solo una vez le sostuve la mirada y luego de eso tuve que ir al baño por que me había puesto roja. Gracias a dios el ni nadie se dio cuenta. Por alguna razón intenta hablarme insistentemente como si realmente intentará conocerme y les diré algo no es nada feo. Sus ojos son de un bonito color café claro, tan cálido que fue la única vez que sentí el calor en mis cara al ponerse roja mientras iba al baño.

-¿Que es esto?-dijo alguien al final del pasillo y mi corazón casi se detiene al ver quien sostenía a mi diario y lo peor lo estaba hojeando. El color volvió a mis pómulos al ver que el me miraba fijamente.

-Es de mala educación revisar las cosas ajenas-dije mientras me disponía a quitárselo, pero me arrepentí al ver su cara.

-¿Acaso esta libreta de conejo feo es tuya?-preguntó el chico de cabello naranja.

-Dámelo-fue lo único que dije mientras se lo arrebataba de las manos.

-Es la primera vez que escucho hablar a la princesa de hielo, es todo un honor su alteza-hablo con sarcasmo el tipo de pelo naranja

-Cállate Zanahoria-dije dignamente mientras caminaba hacia la salida donde Nii-sama me esperaba.

-Me llamó Ichigo- me grito el chico mientras salia detrás de mi de la escuela , pero lo ignoré. Estaba retrasada y necesitaba llegar al carro donde Nii-sama me esperaba. Cuando entre vi que el vio atentamente a la zanahoria.

-Aunque no esperaba que tuvieras ese tipo de amigos y no me agrada mucho pero me alegra que hayas aprendido a hacer amigos-mi Nii-sama me felicitó por algo lo cual era mentirá pero no podía decepcionarlo, por lo que decidí seguirle la corriente mientras manejaba a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Ichigo

la palabra zanahoria retumbo en mi cabeza hasta el otro día, no podía creer que aquella enana mu hubiera llamado de aquella manera, pero me sentía mejor al saber que le gustaban los conejos, en aquella libreta pude ver una foto de Rukia con un tipo, al parecer debe de ser su hermano.

Al día siguiente me sentí igual de afortunado. Cuando entraba a la escuela me di cuenta que ella estaba algunos metros delante de mi, y tube una idea.

-Rukia-grite mientras me apresuraba a alcanzarla, ella extrañada me volteo a ver, luego se dio vuelta y me ignoró. Camine hasta incorporarme a su paso nu fue dificil ella tiene piernas más cortas que las mías.

Yo camine a su lado, pero seguía siendo ignorado por ella por que el demás alumnado estaba sorprendido de que yo fuera a hablarle. Al ver tanta insistencia de mi parte pude verla suspirar con frustración y parro de caminar y se giro a mi dirección dedicándome una mirada fría como signo de que eso le molestaba.

-¿Por que me sigues?-pregunto en voz baja, a tal grado que creo que fui el único en poder oírlo.

-Solo caminaba a tu lado mientras me dirigía al salón- dije intentando sonar convincente, reglamente sus ojos son fascinantes. Vi como un ligero y casi inexistente rubor se formaba en su cara.

-Cállate-me ordeno mientras entraba al salón, verle aquel diminuto rubor me dio una buena señal después de ella y me dirigía mi asiento.

Ese dpia la primer clase fue biología seguida por aritmética y luego Química. En esos tres módulos no pude evitar dejar de ver A Rukia, por más que la observaba se me hacia más difícil dejar de verla. En eso ella volteo a verme y luego la vi alzar la mano.

-Si Kuchiki-san-dijo Urahara

-Uruhara-Sensei ¿Puedo demandar a Kurosaki por acoso?-pregunto la maldita enana haciendo que todos se rieran de mi, estaba tan enojado

-Si Ichigo deja de verla pareces enfermo-grito Keigo en uno de sus intentos por sonar gracioso, pero se retracto tan pronto lo mire con el ceño fruncido. El maestro solo le dijo a la enana que no se preocupara que el me vigilaría.

Cuando sali de clases, media escuela cuchicheaba por los pasillos cuando yo pasaba, pude escuchar varios comentarios como ''No puedo creer que Ichigo este enamorado de la princesa de hielo'' ''Jamas pensé que Kurosaki fuera un pervertido''. Todos estaban locos si creencia todo aquello. Una risa burlona y bastante conocida se escucho detrás de mi, me irritó tanto que camine rapido pero fue inutil, senti una palmada en mi hombro y me detube.

-No pense que te gustarán tan serias Ichigo-dijo mi primo Kaien mientras nuevamente reía

-Estas loco si crees en lo que todos dicen ¿Como podría gustarme ella?-dije mientras una cara de confusión se formaba en la cara de mi primo

-No tiene nada de malo, ella es muy bonita. Hasta comenzaron un club de fans- mi primo no era un mentiroso por lo que no tuve de otra que creerle y jamás me mentiría, crecimos juntos y aunque siempre competimos por ser el mejor en todo lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Digo es verme como en un espejo solo que el tiene la cara un poco más larga y sus pestañas son espesas sin mencionar su envidiable color de cabello, negro, digo envidiable por que eso sentía por el.

-¿Enserio?-pregunte actuando para que viera que no le creía

-Si, si no estuviera con Miyako con gusto la invitaría a salir, a si que no veo nada de malo en que te guste-Kaien cada vez me sorprende más lo juro realmente le pegó duro el amor.

-Me voy-dije con fastidio mientras bajaba las escaleras me encontré a Rukia sentada hablando por teléfono, no me vio por lo cual me puse detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta

POV Rukia

-No Nii-sama no es necesario-dije ante su idea de invitar a cenar ami nuevo amigo. No sabia como se le había metido semejante idea en la cabeza, y sobre todo nu puedo creer que intente tener una comunicación hermano-hermana cuando ya me acostumbre a la relación Nii-sama-Rukia. Ya saben sonde lo trato con respeto y trato de hacer las cosas para que se sienta orgulloso de mi. Pero desde que Yoruichi-san inicio con un curso de Psicología está tratando de unir más a la familia Kuchiki.

-Rukia, esperaré a que tu estés lista para presentar formalmente a tu amigo-dijo Nii-sama mientras se despedida y colgaba el teléfono.

-Como puede creer que la zanahoria es mi amigo-dije mientras enojada me levantaba

-Disculpa, pero la zanahoria se sintió ofendida- escuche una voz detrás de mi y realmente se me paro el corazón

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas-dije con arrogancia para que me dejara en paz

-¿Es lo único que abres la boca?, para hablar sobre ''la buena y mala educación'', realmente tu vida de niña rica debe ser aburrida- Ichigo estaba enojado y pude verlo en sus ojos mieles.

- Pues si es aburrida o no es de mi incumbencia. No es como si hiciera a mi amigo a cada tipo que acabo de conocer-estaba molesta, esté tipo me irritaba pero en cierta forma era divertido discutir . Creí que me diría algo peor por alguna razón se tranquilizó y suspiro muy hondo.

- Kuchiki Rukia, creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, permite presentarme soy Kurosaki Ichigo y espero llevarme bien contigo-dijo el yo estaba realmente sorprendida y pensando si mi quijada poda llegar al piso, jamás espere esa reacción en el, realmente este chico está llenó de sorpresas. El extendía su mano frente a mi y algo dudosa la tome. Era muy cálida al igual que su sonrisa. Yo estaba sin palabras no podia creerlo

-A..a..no.. se que decir-dije aun en shock,

Kurosaki-kun-se escucho un tierna y chillona voz bajando las escaleras, era Ionue Orihime, una de las chicas mas bonita que había visto. A ella el primer día la confundi con la novia de la zanahoria pero luego me di cuenta que solo son amigos, aunque pienso que se verían bien juntos, digo ella es bonita y tiene curvas cosa que una chica como yo no conoce aunque me gusta mi cuerpo y me siento a gusto con el a comparación de ella tengo mucho que desear.

-Perdón no quise interrumpir-dijo ella mientras dirigía su mirada a nuestras manos. Oh por dios se me había olvidado que seguían juntas, el no quito su mano de la mía.

-No, Inue solo hablaba con Rukia- dijo Ichigo serio, aunque algo extraño.

-Ya veo entonces nos vemos luego Kurosaki-kun, Mucho gusto Kuchiki-san-dijo ella mientras nuevamente desaparecía. Yo mire nuestras manos y aleje la mía antes de que alguien más viera eso.

Después de eso Ichigo me hablaba a diario, aunque lo ignorara ahí seguía y al ver que no tramaba nada malo intente aceptar su amistad. Aunque es extraño por que desde que murió Hisana-nee-san me dolió tanto su perdida que decidí no hacerme cercana a nadie y también agreguemos mi inútil timidez para socializar, pero estaba segura de que Ichigo se merecía que confiara en el.


	3. Chapter 3

Para Ichigo era la primera vez que le interesaba conocer a alguien. Para Rukia era algo nuevo, algo que apenas estaba experimentando Todos se estaban acostumbrando a verlos juntos, Rukia siempre caminaba seria, sumamente derecha y siempre unos pasos del pelinaranja, que caminaba a sus espaldas, desde ahí tenia un panorama de aquellos que se le quedaban viendo a Rukia y eso no le agradaba en absoluto.

POV Ichigo

Se los juro, cada día me siento peor que el anterior, por que he aprendido que Rukia es especial, y no especial sinónimo de caprichosa. Es alguien inteligente y tiene sus propias ideas, que no se deja llevar por lo que la gente diga y lo que más me agrada de ella que es genuina. Aunque eso no la ayuda en nada a mejorar su arte de mocosa de kinder, realmente dibuja mal pero me encanta hacerla enojar burlándome de sus dibujos. Me ayuda a su manera y por alguna razón cada día me sorprende más. Aún recuerdo cuando me dijo que trataba de alejar a la gente por que no sabia como mantener una conversación por miedo a hacer amigos por eso se portaba tan fría con personas que no conocía.

Eran muy raros los momentos donde se quitaba esa capa helada y podía ver a la verdadera Rukia por eso esos momentos los atesoraba, estaba decidido ir a buscar a Keigo para detener eso, en verdad no tengo la capacidad de seguir con esto. Aproveche que la enana estaba platicando con Inue para que yo pudiera escabullirme a buscar a Keigo.

Pronto lo encontré intentando ligarse a una chica de grado inferior. Me dirigí hacia el y lo tome por el cuello de la camisa.

-Me lo llevare un rato-dije cuando lo arrastraba por el pasillo mientras que el lloriqueaba que había perdido su oportunidad de ligar. Lo lleve a un lugar solitario para poder hablar tranquilamente. Tenia que decirle lo más pronto posible que no se llevaría a cabo la apuesta. Una vez que llegamos a un lugar alejado de gente me paré muy serio frente a el.

-Keigo, quiero decirte que se acabó la apuesta, no le haré eso a Rukia. Ella no es cualquiera, Rukia realmente vale mucho la pena-esas fueron las palabras que salian de mi boca pero lo que quería decir, es que me agrada mucho la enana gruñona.

-¿Ichigo realmente te sientes bien?, Digo es sorprendente como te encariñaste con ella- dijo el con un asombro que irradiaba por su rostro-No te preocupes, por mi no hay problema. Es cierto Kuchiki-san no se merece ser usada por una apuesta-cuando dijo eso realmente se que quito un peso de encima. Pero no duró mucho, ya que unos pasos detrás de mi se hicieron escuchar.

-No puedo creerlo, te dije que no lo hicieras, pero veo que no me hiciste caso-dijo Tatsuk a mi espalda, y sonaba muy molesta. Ella siempre trataba de proteger a Orihime y las otras chicas. Aunque es violenta, la conozco desde que tengo 9 años y es de mi entera confianza - Eres un estúpido Ichigo, realmente no cambias-dijo ella sin dejar de mirarme como queriendo matarme.

-No, no lo entiendes... Ya no pasa..-no pude decir nada por que la mano de Tatsuki me tapo la boca

-Callaté, Rukia viene hacia acá-dijo ella mientras se daba la media vuelta- Tu dijiste que no lastimarías a nadie, después de rechazar a Orihime. Ichigo realmente me decepcionas- en lugar de quitarme un peso de encima me aumente otro.

Mientras Tatsuki se iba a clases, Rukia venia directo hacia mi, Keigo solo me dedico una mirada picara, pero lo voltee a ver antes de que una estupidez saliera de su boca, al ver aquello se fue rápidamente. La enana por su parte llegaba bastante seria, pero cuando comenzó a hablar sonaba nerviosa. Llevo poco tiempo de conocerla pero eh aprendido que es un libro abierto.

-Ichigo...Nii-sama insiste en que te lleve a la casa para que lo conozcas-dijo ella con un ligero rojo en los pómulos y con la mirada hacia un lado, es molesto que haga eso, su hermano es casi un dios para ella, Rukia sigue las ordenes del tipo al pie de la letras y al parecer le tiene tanto respeto que no le dice por su nombre.

-¿Por que ese deseo insistente de tu ''Nii-sama'' en que vaya a comer a tu casa?- pregunté con fastidio y haciendo burla a la manera en la que Rukia llama a su hermano.

-Por que Yoruichi dice que es bueno que el conozca a mis amigo y como eres mi único amigo, por eso debes ir-explico tan fluidamente y sin respirar que se quedó sin aire

-¿Quien diablos es Yoruichi?- ella siempre habla de terceras personas como si yo las conociera y eso es fastidioso.

-Es la psicóloga y novia no declarada de Nii-sama-volvió a explicar de la misma forma que la anterior.

-¿Por que novia no declarada?-si, lo se su familia es extraña, a por cierto hasta hace muy poco supe que ella y su hermano son huérfanos.

-Por que no importa cuanto se enoje Nii-sama con ella, siempre sigue sus indicaciones al pie de la letra y por que es obvio que se gustan. El una vez se enojo por que Yoruichi-san tuvo que cuidar a su amigo de la infancia Urahara-san por que se había enfermado-

-Ya veo, y ¿Entonces cuando iré a comer a tu casa?-por lo que me ha contado no quiero conocer a su hermano pero esto lo hago por ella y por que aún me siento culpable por haber jugado con ella.

-pues hoy mismo si quieres, me harías un gran favor, a si Nii-sama se calmará un poco con eso de conocer a mis amigos-pude escuchar su risilla cuando terminó de hablar.

-Si esta bien. Iré hoy solo déjame avisarle a Yuzu que no iré a comer-dije mientras tomaba el teléfono y le mandaba un mensaje de texto a mi hermana menor.

* * *

**Hola guapos, gracias por seguir esta historia, se los agradezco mucho y espero que las actualizaciones les sigan gustando. Gracias por sus bonitos Reviews los quiero. PD: El siguiente capitulo sera solo POV Rukia.**


End file.
